


Mistletoe

by Azulet



Series: WoF fics for my friend [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Living Together, Mistletoe, Oblivious, Romance, The Dragonets of Destiny - Freeform, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: A short WoF fic I wrote for my friend's birthday. Peril finally gets Clay to kiss her. Mistletoe, Christmas, and a little help from Deathbringer.





	

To be honest, Peril had never really talked to any of the dragonets. The only one who seemed to like her was Sunny, who would occasionally decide to follow her around, chattering aimlessly. Quite annoying. So Peril mostly kept to herself. If they didn’t want to talk to her, she wouldn’t force them to.

But today was different. Today, she needed help. With a plan. _The_ plan. And, of course, the one who would probably be the most helpful was Deathbringer. From a distance, he seemed like flirty, handsome annoyance, and he was pretty much the same up close.

“What can I do for you today?”

He was lounging against his doorframe, looking generally pleased with the world, somehow managing to make jeans and a tee shirt seem fancy. The tee shirt, more specifically the scantily-clad woman on a motorcycle, was making it hard to focus.

“Well? Anything specific, or are you just here to bask in my beauty?”

The narcissism and pure _flirt_ in his tone snapped Peril back to reality.

“Um, yes, I mean no, I’m not here to…bask.”

The black-haired boy laughed softly but didn’t interrupt.

“I need help. With a project.”

This got his attention.

“A project?” he repeated, “What sort of project?”

“Well, it’s kind of…secret.”

Deathbringer nodded sagely, and gestured Peril into his room.

Deathbringer’s room was … loud, no other word for it. There were posters plastering every inch of the wall, ranging from questionable to downright eye-searing, the bedspread was a vibrant red color, and there was a suspiciously lacy _something_ poking out of one of the dresser drawers. Peril seated herself on the chaise lounge – because who doesn’t have a chaise lounge in their bedroom? – while Deathbringer sat in his office chair.

“So, what’s this secret plan, and why are you asking me for help?”

Peril stared down at her hands, fidgeting. She wasn’t used to being embarrassed; normally, if someone did something to embarrass her, she burned them to a crisp. Simple. But now that wasn’t an option; aside from the fact that Clay wouldn’t want her to burn anyone, she couldn’t, and even if she could, Deathbringer wasn’t doing anything.

“I have this plan, well; really, it’s more of any idea. It’s about Clay, because, well, you know how I feel about him.”

“I think the only person who doesn’t know how you feel like Clay is Clay.”

“Exactly! That’s the problem! I –”

Deathbringer held up his hand for silence. “Say no more.”

Pulling out a deceivingly innocent-looking red notebook and accompanying pen, he flipped to an empty page and began scribbling.

“Unless I’m much mistaken, your secret plan has something to do with getting Clay to realize your feeling for him and reciprocate said feelings.”

Peril nodded, then, seeing that he was still writing, said “Yes. I was thinking Mistletoe, maybe?”

“Not bad, not bad, but there’s still a few parts that could go south, and we want nothing less than perfection.”

Several hours later, they had a plan. The perfect plan.

It was Christmas Eve, so Peril had to survive a whole twenty-four hours of waiting. Possibly the hardest twenty-four hours of her life, because she was so close, but she had to wait, and Peril hated waiting.

December twenty-fifth, after dinner (and several different games), it was time. Deathbringer had already made the preparations, now it was all up to Peril. She waited until there was a lull in the activity, and pulled Clay away under the pretenses of helping her get more snacks. Walking up the stairs to the kitchen, Peril felt as though her heart would pop right out of her chest and fly away.

Earlier in the day, she had mentioned to Turtle that she “had something planned”. She loved the feeling of having a secret, and a friend to share it with.

Clay was humming tunelessly, not paying attention. Reaching the top of the staircase, Peril slowed down. She stood, carefully, under the archway of the kitchen. Deathbringer had gone around, first thing in the morning, and hung mistletoe in all the doorways. Peril didn’t know if anyone had noticed or done anything about it, but that was unimportant. This, now, was the important part.

After what seemed, to Peril, like a small eternity, Clay got to the top of the stairs. He almost walked past her into the kitchen, but she stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, and he turned, facing her, in the doorway. At this point, Peril’s heart had climbed into her throat and was attempting to jump out.

It was hard to see in the dark, but there was just enough light coming through the windows to make out the edges of Clay’s face. He was wearing dark brown sweatpants and a knitted Christmas sweater, so it was nearly impossible to distinguish any detail. Peril wondered if Clay could see her red dress, or even her face.

Peril swallowed down her nerves, and pointed above them, whispering “Mistletoe”.

Clay was still looking up when Peril leaned forward and kissed him.

Thinking back on that moment, Peril had to admit, it wasn’t quite as perfect as she had imagined (many times), but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

It took a second for Clay’s brain to realize what was happening, and he gasped quietly, but he didn’t pull away. Another moment, and Peril wrapped her arms around Clay, not moving her lips, but closing her eyes. Everything around them seemed to fade, all of Peril was absorbed in that moment, not thinking, just being. If this wasn’t heaven, she didn’t know what was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally write romance fics, but my friend really likes this ship so. They said it was okay if I posted it here, and I've been dying to post something for WoF 'cause it's my all-time favorite series.


End file.
